1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method for creating a cobalt doped indium phosphide epitaxial layer and a structure comprising a layer of cobalt doped indium phosphide.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,716,130 and 4,660,208 to Johnson Jr. et al set forth MOCVD methods for making Fe doped indium phosphide. However, there is no disclosure of the use of cobalt, nor low pressure MOCVD (LPMOCVD), nor of the parameters used in applicants' process.